1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat sink type module.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical heat sink type module installed on a motherboard includes a heat sink, a mounting seat, and a latching member. The heat sink is attached to the mounting seat by the latching member, and the mounting seat is installed on the motherboard by screws, which is inconvenient. Moreover, the structure of the heat sink type module is extremely complex.